Summer Vacation Disaster!
by Invader Glow
Summary: Stitch and his friends go to a two week summer get away to a cabin in the woods but what happens when Stitch gets hurt!


**Summer Vacation Disaster!**

One summer vacation Stitch and his friends went to this cabin in the woods, to spend two weeks of their vacation at. That night around the campfire they played truth or dare. "Okay Megan truth or dare?" asked Angel. "Dare." said, Megan. "Alright I dare you to kiss Trapper (627) on the cheek." said, Angel. So Megan went over to Trapper and kissed him on the cheek. "Okay my turn. Stitch truth or dare?" said/asked, Ruben. "Dare." said, Stitch. "I dare you to go take a swim in the lake." said, Ruben. Stitch got up to go to the dock but when he got there Hamsterviel was there waiting for him. "Hamsterviel what are you doing here?" questioned, Stitch. "I'm here for you to use your powers against your family." said, Hamsterviel with an evil smirk. "My cousins aren't going to like that." said, Stitch. "So what are you going to do about it?" asked, Hamsterviel stepping closer to Stitch. "Cousins!" screamed, Stitch. "Look behind you!" cried a voice. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" yelled, Hamsterviel as he saw mutated experiments. "Don't worry Hamsterviel we will both be put in the hospital." said, Stitch as he started to regret giving his cousins monster DNA. Hamsterviel got a broken leg, a black eye, and twisted ears. Stitch got a deep cut in his left foot that was still bleeding and a bite mark on his arm. "How come he gets it easy?" asked Hamsterviel. "Because he is the one that called us." said, Trapper. So they carried Stitch back to the campfire and returned to their normal forms. Then they realized Stitch's left foot was bleeding. "Oh no!" cried, Luna. (Leroy) "I bet it's not that bad. I see blood lots and lots of blood and bone am I looking up cause I see stars." said, Ruben as he fainted. The others just looked at him with shocked faces after he fainted. So they took Stitch to a hospital, and they said that Stitch would need an operation to repair three of his loose ham strings in his foot. "Guys the last time they fixed my foot it was a miracle that they were able to do it what if they can't do it this time I can't do those missions to save the world anymore? said/asked, Stitch. "I'm sure everything will be fine." said, Greensleeves. "I'm so sorry Stitch." said, Ruben. "It's okay." said, Stitch with a smile. "If I didn't make you do that dare you wouldn't have ran into Hamsterviel. Then you wouldn't have had to call us." said, Ruben. "Greensleeves is right everything will be alright." said, Stitch as he was rolled into the O.R. The other Experiments left the room were Stitch was once at to go to the waiting room, but Ruben stayed for a bit in Stitch's room. "Hey umm… God this is me Ruben experiment 625. I know I haven't talked to you in a while. But please make Stitch okay. This is my fault, I'm goanna close my eyes and please make it last night again but this time make me have the cut in my foot. Please make Stitch okay again I could never live with myself knowing that I made Stitch not able to save the world anymore. I promise I will take more time to talk to you more often. Please. "I don't know what I'm going to do (voice breaking) this is hardest thing I ever had to. I know I turned away from you but please Stitch helped me turn back to you. I give my life to you Lord please make Stitch okay." prayed, Ruben. Ruben sat on the bed in the room two hours passed Ruben saw a cloud that looked like a man with open arms and he thought he heard a voice say 'welcome back my child.' Finally Stitch came back and he was all better and he could walk again. "So?" asked, Ruben. "They said I can leave in three hours." said, Stitch. "Yay!" cried, Ruben but as he ran over to stitch he slipped and fell. "Ow my leg!" Cried out Ruben so he stayed with Stitch for three hours while he waited for his leg to heal as well. "Thanks Ruben for praying for me."said, Stitch. "You knew?" asked, Ruben. "God told me." said, Stitch. "Thanks God." said Ruben to the sky. "Hey Ruben to that candy I gave you too hold?" asked, Stitch. "I'm still holding it." said, Ruben. "Then where is it?" asked, Stitch. "Well you see I'm holding it in my stomach." said, Ruben. "Oh Ruben." said all the experiments.

The End!


End file.
